Clawstrike's Destiny
Chapter 1 Note:This story was written by wafflez44 "Come on, almost there Cloudsun." What's going on? thought the kit."Bite down on this." "Errrrr." He heard a loud wail. Am I causing this creature pain? he thought.Finally, he felt himself coming out.Then he plopped on the moss covered floor."Oh,what a beautiful kit!" the she-cat exclaimed.He blinked."Where am I?" he asked. Warm eyes looked down on him."Your are on the face of this world,little one." she replied warmly."And who are you?" he asked. 'I am your mother,little one." she replied. "Oh.'' As he took all this in,his eyes lit up with understanding."So,I was brought here to do something?" he asked. "You sure are smart,little one.Yes,every cat is brought here to do something." Then her eyes got dark. "But some cats do terrible things,and they are sent to the Dark Forest.But only one cat so far has been evil enough to do this;Blackeyes.Luckily, he is the only one to be there.'' "What did he do to be there,Mama?" he asked. "Things to terrible to say.But that isn't important,because he is to far down to harm us." Right then,a kit walked in and smiled happily. "He's finally here!" she exclaimed.Can he play moss ball with me?" ''"I don't see why not." mama said. "Alright!C'mon,let's go." "Coming!" This young kit walked out to play, having no idea what perils and adventures await him.'' Chapter 2 Clawpaw woke when he heard a voice. "Hey,Clawpaw!" Groaning,he walked out of his den to see his friend Bravepaw beckoning to him. He had turned six moons old yesterday,and had just become an apprentice. "Time to train!" Bravepaw said happily. He groaned again. Training yesterday had also been very hard on him,and he bore scratches from the training exercise. Bravepaw just turned six moons as well,but had no trouble training,for he didn't run out of energy. That cat had something special in his blood. He walked with Bravepaw and the other new apprentices to the stern mentor,Whiskergraze. He looked at each young cat with an unreadable, strange eyes. "Hello brave,young future warriors. I will train you to your limit and make you the best warriors you can be. But you must not mess around,for I don't tolerate that." Many battle scars were all over his body, showing how tough he really was. "Now come,our training begins." As he pointed out the clan surroundings and told stories of his childhood training,him fighting here,and battle strategies for the foresty area, he became bored. I think I'll give myself a tour, he thought. So when Whiskergraze wasn't looking,he snuck off. Nice,he thought, I'll take a tour of the area that looks cool over there! But as he neared the place, he took a wrong step and fell off a cliff. He was knocked out immediately. He woke up in a clearing that was dark. Suddenly,a cat walked into the clearing. He looked at Clawstrike and said "You will save the clans from a great evil. At first you will be reluctant,but death will fuel your rage." Then he saw the image of his sister Shinetooth being killed. He came to with terror and yelled "What does it all mean?!" But nobody was there to answer his cry. Chapter 3 "And the last apprentice to be named, Clawpaw!" Clawpaw stepped up to Blazestar and stood while he recited the lines. "This apprentice has trained hard,so I hope StarClan can look down on him and accept him to be a warrior and later be welcomed into StarClan. Will you,Clawpaw,be able to risk your life on line for your clan?" "I will be." Clawpaw said. "Then I will present you with your warrior name. Clawpaw, from this day on you will be known as Clawstrike." "Clawstrike!Clawstrike!" cheered the clan. It had been one month of hard training since the prophecy,and he had trained twice as hard as the others because of it. "Nice job!" yelled the newly named Bravespirit. "You did great yourself." said Clawstrike. "Yeah", said Bravespirit,but you trained much harder than all of us. Clawstrike smiled. "I always wanted to be the best I could be.You know that." "I know...." started Bravespirit,but he was interrupted by a voice. "You two have to start your watch with the others. It's getting late." So they went to watch at the border. They sat by the new warriors and watched for a bit. Then they heard footsteps and smelled WindClan. They saw all of WindClan coming. "WindClan!" he yelled. All his clanmates came out to meet the the threat. Cats were fighting all over,and Clawstrike saw a large warrior running in him. He was too close to be avoided,and was tackled. He tried to attack him,but he dodged and struck back with force. Clawstrike realized he was panicking and focused. He struck the tom until he got off of him,then slashed over and over. But the attacker wasn't finished,and he struck him a few times until he blocked one and did a powerful slash attack that knocked him over. As Clawstrikie jumped on the downed foe and did a knockout slash and weakly got up exhausted and hurt terribly, the world tuned into a swirling darkness. Chapter 4 Clawstrike woke up in the medicine cat's den. "What happened?" Clawstrike asked. Worried faces looked down on him. "You almost bled to death!" his mother said,worried. Suddenly,he saw a body in the clearing,being dragged into a grave. "Who is that?" Clawstrike asked. He just noticed the cats looking down on him were grieving. "Is it the leader?" Clawstrike asked,worried. "No,thankfully,it was not him." The cats still looked uneasy around him. "It was the deputy. Clawstrike was scared for a second. Deputies were a terribly important factor in the life of clan cats. The cats around him could see his worries. "Don't be scared. Blazestar will pick one tonight. And nothing bad will happen,I promise." Clawstrike eased himself. Everything would be fine. What are the odds something bad would happen? Clawstrike got up against the medicine cat's pleas and went to see who would be the new deputy. "Let all cats old enough to catch their prey come to highledge for a clan meeting." Blazestar's voice rang throughout the clan. All the cats came. "This decision may shock you." he continued,"But I've had a prophecy. The new deputy is Clawstrike!" Gasps were heard in all directions,and argument broke at. Blazestar raised his tail for silence. "I had a vision of him saving the clan,and was told myself by Whiskergraze. Understanding swept through the clan like a wave. "That is the final decision. Nothing can change it." He walked to his den. "I'm so proud!" said his mother as she came to him. But he was unsure,and it followed him to his restless sleep. Chapter 5 Clawstrike was walking through the forest,dreaming. Why is this place so dark? he thought. "Because" said a voice,"You are in the Dark Forest!" Then he saw that image. His sister being brutally murdered. The evil cat laughed maniacally. "You monster! Stop it!" yelled Clawstrike as he lunged for the cat. But the cat caught him in his jaws and slammed him into the ground. "You never should have been born! You were destined to die,fool,and I choose now!" said the cat as he ripped at Clawstrike's throat with his teeth. "Get off of me,you sick,sociapathic pyscho!" Clawstrikwe yelled. "Then it's time to wake up!" the evil cat yelled. "Wake up!" The words echoed until the voice got sweet and the light got bright. "Clawstrike,WAKE UP!" He opened his eyes to see Shinetooth looking sweetly down at him. "You were having some nightmare!" she said. He got quickly up and looked at her. "Shinetooth, I have something to tell you." Shinetooth's eyes looked at him,puzzled. "I've had visions of you being killed by Blackeyes." he explained frantically. "That was why I was having such a terrible dream. I was getting killed by him until I was woken up by you. Try to be careful, I think he can come down from the Dark Forest and harm living cats." She looked at him,startled. "Okay,I'll be careful, Because I think you may be right." Clawstrike looked gratefully at her. Then,a strong scent hit the air. The smell he smelled while he was dreaming. The Dark Forest air. A cat shape appeared out of nowhere at the entrance. "You!" screamed Clawstrike "Get out of here,you fiend!" He hissed and sliced Shinetooth's throat. She lay there,unmoving. "You pyschopath! You terrible exuse for a load of fox dung!" screamed Clawstrike. "I'll make you pay with your life!" Clawstrike aimed a blow at his head,but Blackeyes dodged easily and sliced him with quick,deadly precision. As he stumbled back, he yowled a hiss of extreme rage. "Die,you savage,worthless animal!" Clawstrike was fueled by rage and sliced him repeatedly, then lunged at him furiously,smashing a hole in the den,then paw striking him down a hill. I have to get Blazestar! thought Clawstrike. He ran to Blazestar's den and yelled loudly. "Blackeyes is here and killed my sister! We have to do something now!" Blazestar looked bewildered,and before he could do anything,Blackeyes jumped in and ripped Blazestar's heart out. Right then his clanmates came in,but all they saw was Blackeyes leaving. His leader lay dead on the floor and his clan was in a mess now. What have I done? he thought. I destroyed my clan. I shouldn't have been born. Chapter 6 "Clawstrike!" yelled Creamfur, the medicine cat. "Don't forget your traveling herbs!" Clawstrike sighed. "Do I really need traveling herbs, Creamfur?" "Clawstrike." said Creamfur sternly. "You know how much energy you need for a journey to the Moonstone." "Fine." said Clawstrike. He regretfully ate the bitter tasting herbs. "Oh, Starclan those taste terrible!" Creamfur smiled. "I know they taste like moldy, rotten mounds of mouse bile, but they really help." Clawstrike smiled too. "I know they help, but I don't see why Starclan couldn't make them taste like squirrel or water vole! That would really help!" Creamfur giggled. "Stop stalling and go already." she said jokingly. "Okay." So Clawstrike ducked under the ravine and stepped onto the WindClan border. Suddenly, he heard a voice that said "I smell ThunderClan." "Of course you do, because you're a mousebrain." "Hey! At least I'm not a fox-hearted half-clan cat!" "Why you little..." Clawstrike started to snicker. "I knew I smelled an intruder! Come out!" Clawstrike came out. "Why are you here?" hissed the big, black one. "Because I'm going to go to the Moonstone to get my lives." Clawstrike answered calmly. "You may pass." answered the smaller, dappled white cat. Clawstrike made his way to Moonstone, walking through the dark tunnels, until he made it to the large stone. Clawstrike fell asleep on the stone. He awoke in a light, beautiful grassland. StarClan's hunting grounds. Nine cats appeared out of an all consuming cloud of mist, gracefully walking torward him. "Who are you cats? I don't reconize any of you." Clawstrike questioned. The first one, an old looking one, looked up slowly at him. "We can't remember our names. We are too old, forgotten by time." he replied."Let's get on with this. I give you all nine lives with my stare of power." The old cat blasted him with a burst of light from his eyes, and all nine of Clawstar's lives flashed before his eyes. Then he woke up on the stone's cold surface. "Well" he said to himself. "Let's go home." Chapter 6 Clawstar padded into camp sleepily. "How'd it go?" asked Creamfur. Clawstar sighed. "Very strange." he admitted. Creamfur looked at Clawstar closely. "You look like you have a question." "That I do." Creamfur lead Clawstar to the medicine den. She sat down in her comfortable pile of moss. "What?" Clawstar looked at Creamfur closely. "Take me to the Dark Forest." Creamfur gasped. "Why would you want to go there?" Clawstar sighed. "I don't want to go there any more than you. But I have to kill Blackeyes. H-he killed my sister." A tear fell from Clawstar's cheek. Creamfur looked at Clawstar's with sympathy and understanding. "I know a way to get you there." Creamfur took out poppy seeds, and put them on his belly, feet, and head. Then she put a chewed marigold poultice over the poppy seed on Clawstar's head. "Now go to sleep." Creamfur told Clawstar. Clawstar woke up to a hideous forest that smelled like rotten prey. "Looking for me?" Clawstar whirled around to see a familiar looking evil face. "Blackeyes!" Clawstar spat. "It's time to end this!" "I couldn't agree more." The two cats circled each other until Clawstar quickly struck Blackeyes in the face. Blackeyes hissed and struck at Clawstar on the ear. Clawstar then slashed at Blackeyes until he bled heavily. Clawstar smirked. "They should call you Redeyes now!" "You will pay for your insolence!" Blackeyes clawed Clawstar heavily across the face, then kicked him into a tree. He took advantage of this, and leaped at a dazed Clawstar. But Clawstar rolled under him at the last second and clawed Blackeyes's underbelly viciously, then jumping on top of him and biting into his scruff, then throwing him into the murky lake. Blackeyes lept out and struck at Clawstar four times, hitting him the first two times and Clawstar blocking the last two, who paw struck Blackeye's face several times and strongly slashing his forehead. Blackeyes lept back, then lept again at Clawstar, pinning him to the ground. "Now die!" Blackeyes yelled as he slashed Clawstar, who dodged the blows and kicked Blackeyes off of him. Now Clawstar pinned Blackeyes down. "No. You're the one who's going to die." Clawstar bit down on Blackeyes's throat, who let out a painful screech, and sat still. "That was for you, Shinetooth." said Clawstar. Then he woke up. "Are you okay?" Creamfur asked. Clawstar smiled. "I took care of it." "Great job!" But Clawstar was already out of the den, gazing at the beautiful, setting sun. The End. Category:Wafflez' Stories